inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 101
Schnee von vor sieben Jahren ist die 101. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Miroku wurde als kleiner Junge von einer wunderschönen Frau gerettet, als er sich im Schnee verlaufen hatte. Als er diese Frau wieder trifft, entführt sie ihn in ein Haus mit vielen Kindern und Babys. Sie erzählt ihm, dass all die Kinder von ihm wären. Inu Yasha und die anderen erfahren inzwischen, dass eine Schneefrau junge Männer halb erfroren und bewusstlos im Schnee zurücklässt. Sie machen sich Sorgen um Miroku. Als sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben, müssen sie einen Bannkreis durchbrechen und finden einen vollkommen veränderten Miroku vor. Detaillierte Handlung Miroku erzählt Sango davon, wie er vor sieben Jahren nach dem Tod seines Vaters in die Berge geflohen war und dort vor Kälte umgekippt war, als eine Frau, Kuyuke, ihn fand und ihn rettete, woraufhin sich Miroku in Lobpreisungen auf die Schöhheit der Frau ergehen will, weshalb er von Sango eine geklebt bekommt, mit der Ausrede, dort sei eine Mücke gewesen. Dann erzählt Miroku weiter, dass die Frau ihn aufnahm, bis er wieder fit war und gehen konnte und dann fängt er an, Sango zu begrabschen, worauf er sich noch eine fängt. Als sie zu zweit die Straße entlanggehen, treffen sie auf vier Männer und einen fünften, der schon fast erfroren ist. Sie berichten, dass ein Schneedämon die Gegend heimsucht und die Männer in die Berge lockt, um sie dort erfrieren zu lassen. Miroku macht sich auf den Weg, um den Dämon zu retten, während Sango den Bauern helfen soll, doch als sie hört, dass der Schneedämon die Gestalt einer schönen Frau hat, folgt sie Miroku lieber, da er keiner schönen Frau wiederstehen kann. Kagome präsentiert Inu Yasha indessen ein paar Feuerwerkskörper, von denen sie einen harmlosen, eine Wunderkerze, vorführt. Da fängt es auf einmal an zu schneien, obwohl gar nicht die Jahreszeit dafür ist. Sango wird auf vom Schnee überrascht und aus dem leichten Schneetreiben wir schnell ein echter Sturm, woraufhin sie in einer Schneewehe versinkt, wenige Meter von Miroku entfernt, der bereits ganz zugeschneit ist. Er reagiert nicht auf sie und sie kommt nicht aus dem Schneehaufen heraus, als die Frau, Kuyuke kommt und Miroku sie fragt, ob sie die Mutter seiner Kinder werden will. Zu seinem und Sangos Entsetzen antwortet die Frau, dass sie Miroku bereits ein Kind geboren hat und nimmt ihn mit, damit er sein Kinde begrüßen kann. Sango ignoriert sie und Miroku ist zu bezaubert, um auf ihr Rufen zu reagieren. Shippō und Kirara haben sich in einer Hütte eingenistet, in der sie Fische braten, als auch Inu Yasha und Kagome kommen, da es draußen schneit. Kagome guckt vor die Tür und denkt, dass Miroku und Sango auch endlich zurückgekehrt sind, doch die beiden Menschen sind in Wirklichkeit nicht ihre Freunde, sondern das Ehepaar, dem die Hütte gehört, sie erlauben ihnen jedoch, während dem Schneesturm zu bleiben. Die Frau erzählt von der Schneefrau, die alle jungen Männer in die Berge lockt mit ihrer atemberaubenden Schönheit und am nächsten Tag findet man sie unterkühlt im Schnee liegen. Kagome denkt, dass Miroku in Gefahr ist, Inu Yasha meint, dass Sango ihn schon von eventuellen Ideen abhalten wird und Shippou hält dagegen, dass Miroku sich bei hübschen Frauen von nichts und niemandem aufhalten lässt. Also machen sie sich auf den Weg und bekommen von dem Mann noch einen Heiltrank, der gegen die Kälte immun macht. Im Schnee findet Shippou Sango in einer großen Schneewehe und flößt ihr den Heiltrank ein, worauf Sango sofort wieder wach ist. Miroku jedoch ist verschwunden. Er wird von der Schneefrau in die Berge geleitet. Sie kommen bei einem großen Schloss an, Miroku indessen hat schon bemerkt, dass die Schneefrau nicht sterblich ist und sie vermutlich Menschen vernichtet. Als sie in dem Schloss ankommen, wird er von einem Haufen Kinder überwältigt, die angeblich alle seine sind und um die er sich kümmern soll. Er kann sich aber immer noch nicht an Kinder erinnern. Seine Freunde sind schon auf dem Weg, ihn zu holen, als sie auf einen Bannkreis treffen, den Inu Yasha mit seinem roten Tessaiga zertrennt. Miroku ist vollkommen überfordert mit den ganzen Kindern und die ganze Zeit beschäftigt. Als er nochmal nachfragt, behauptet die Frau, die Kinder aus zerstörten Dörfern aufgenommen zu haben, um ihnen auch eine Chance im Leben zu geben. Seine Freunde finden schon das Haus der Schneefrau und hören Miroku, wie er sich um die Kinder kümmert. Als sie jedoch durch ein Loch in der Wand gucken, merken sie, dass er sich nicht um Kinder kümmert, sondern um Schnee, die für ihn durch einen Zauber so aussehen, als seien sie Kinder. Inu Yasha will ihn von der Unsinnigkeit überzeugen, als er von einem Schneewirbel zurückgeworfen wird und die Schneefrau erscheint. Diese will Kagomes Juwelensplitter und beschwört dafür einen Schneepantherdämon, der von Inu Yasha scheinbar leicht besiegt wird, doch er setzt sich wieder zusammen. Als Miroku sich bei seiner "Frau" nach dem Lärm erkundigt, sagt diese, dass es Hunde waren. Inu Yasha wird von dem Schneedämon durch das Dach in Mirokus Haus geschleudert und als Miroku die Sonne wiedersieht, wir der Bann von ihm genommen und er erkennt, dass es nur Schnee war. Da er scheint die Schneefrau und Miroku bewirft sie mit Sutras, woraufhin sie ihr schönes Aussehen verliert und ein unansehnlicher, blauer Dämon wird. Sie klagt dann darüber, dass sie in eine so schlechte Welt hineingeboren wurde und Miroku zerschlägt sie, doch sie löst sich in Schnee auf und dem Schnee entweichen die Seelen vieler Verstorbener, die dann in den Schneepantherdämon übergehen, der gegen Inu Yasha, Sango und Kagome kämpft. Der Dämon ist viel zu schnell und Miroku meint, dass er nur mit Feuer besiegt werden kann. Kagome fliegt auf Kirara davon und der Dämon hinterher und dann wirft sie den Heiltrank ab. Sango wirft mit dem Knochenbumerang und trifft die Flasche, sodass der Heiltrank auf dem Dämon landet. Kagome schießt einen Pfeil mit einer Wunderkerze daran ab und der Trank wird in Flammen gesetzt, sodass der Dämon sich darauf konzentriert und Inu Yasha ihn mit dem Kaze no Kizu vernichtet. Aus seinen Überresten entweichen die Seelen, die zuvor Teil von Koyukis Geist waren. Koyuki ist nun endgültig befreit, wird zu einem Eiskristall und löst sich auf. Schließlich setzen sie ein Grab für Koyuki, deren Geschichte Miroku inzwischen kennt: Sie war im Krieg gestorben und sammelte seither die Seelen von Kinder, die ebenso im Krieg gestorben waren. Irgendwann wurde sie von der Schneefrau kontrolliert und wurde böse. Inu Yasha fragt dann, warum Miroku der Frau so einfach gefolgt ist, worauf Sango sarkastisch meint, dass sich sicher absichtlich hatte verzaubern lassen und niemals uneheliche Kinder in die Welt setzen würde... dann schlägt sie ihn mal wieder (wegen einer "Mücke"). Miroku denkt dann darüber nach, dass die Schneefrau Kuyuke zwar sehr ähnlich sah, aber es hoffentlich nicht war, da das den Tod von Kuyuke beinhalten würde. Als er dann alleine ist, kommt eine Seele heran, die immer kleiner wird und als Schneeflocke vor seinen Füßen landet, sodass er nicht erkenne kann, dass es Kuyukes Seele ist.